


Pancakes and Mr Snuggles

by idiotextraordinaire



Series: Pancake 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brittana babies, Domestic Brittana, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotextraordinaire/pseuds/idiotextraordinaire
Summary: Just a typical morning in the Lopez-Pierce household.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Pancake 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Pancakes and Mr Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> Like many of you, I am mourning the loss of our beloved angel, Naya Rivera, taken from this earth far too soon. Honestly, I've been trying to process all my feelings the last few days and continue to find out just how deeply Naya embedded herself into my heart in ways I hadn't realised. She was truly one of a kind, I don't think I need to tell you, all the tributes coming out speak to just what kind, beautiful, talented, genuine person she was and what a loss that we're all dealing with.
> 
> I'm grateful to Naya for many things that I've attempted to put into words a few times, but more just keep coming up. I'll never not be grateful for everything she's done and the community her work brought me to.
> 
> It still hurts, but no matter what's happened, Santana and Brittany are living their best life in NYC. They're in the early years of their long and happy life together. That's why I'm writing this. I hope it can comfort you or make you smile or chuckle in the way that other fics have been able to comfort me in the last few days. As long as I can create, I want to help keep alive the fandom that brought me so much joy and comfort over the years. I want to keep her flame alive.
> 
> I'm continuing to send thoughts, prayers and love to her family and friends and to everyone across the world that mourns her. She was a hero. An icon. A legend.
> 
> I love you. I miss you. 
> 
> Rest in peace, Naya. This one's for you.

. 

.

.

Sunlight streams through the gaps in the curtains. Santana crinkles her forehead, unamused that her slumber has been interrupted. Her eyes flutter open and everything is quiet.

Too quiet.

She turns to the left and is surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. She then turns her head to the right and sees a pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

Those eyes belong to a three year old boy, peeking over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Good morning," she ruffling his hair affectionately, voice still a little rough from sleep.  
  
"Hola," the little boy says.

"Right," she chuckles. "Hola. Where's your Mommy?"  
  
The little boy just shrugs his shoulders. The smile on his face tells Santana that he's keeping a secret.  
  
"Really? You don't know?"  
  
Another smiling shrug.  
  
"You're not hiding from Mommy by any chance, are you?"  
  
He then nods his head vigorously. His smile turns into a grin.  
  
"Shh," he whispers, with a finger to his lips.  
  
Santana lets out a laugh. "Come here." She pats the spot on the bed next to her and helps up the little boy as he scrambles up onto the bed in his blue and yellow ducky pajamas. He dives under the covers and pulls them over his head. "Mommy won't find you in here."  
  
She hears him giggle. "Gracias, Mama."  
  
"Hey babe, have you seen-" Brittany walks back into their bedroom, but stops short once she spots the lump in bed, next to her wife. A coy smile of her own grows on the blonde's face.  
  
"You didn't happen to see a little boy pass here, did you?" she asks, from the doorway. "'About this tall, ducky PJs, supposed to be helping me with breakfast?"  
  
Santana shakes her head. "Sorry, Britt."  
  
The lump next to her continues to giggle.  
  
"Ok, that's fine. I guess I'll just have to wait here and see if he stops by," Brittany says, walking back to her side of the bed and promptly flopping down on it.  
  
She stretches her arms exaggeratedly so one of them falls directly on the giggling lump. "Gee, Santana. Our bed sure is lumpy," she pats the lump with her hand. "Do you think we need a new one?"  
  
"Mommy!" the boy throws the covers off his head, revealing himself.  
  
"Ollie!" Brittany replies in the same tone and starts tickling him, till he's in a laughing fit. When she relents, he manages to escape and snuggles up to Santana.  
  
"Did you wake your Mama, Ollie?"  
  
"No, he didn't wake me up," Santana says. She leans over and is met with a kiss from her wife. "Good morning," she greets with a contented smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning. How are my girls?" Brittany lets her hand drift down to Santana's pregnant belly, under the covers.  
  
"We're good," she answers softly, gazing into Brittany's eyes. "We're good. What's this I heard about breakfast, though?"  
  
"Oh, well I was working on making you some super special, awesome pancakes, but then my assistant ran away," Brittany dramatically turns to their son, who just smiles.  
  
"Super special awesome pancakes, huh? You must really love me," Santana teases.  
  
"I do really love you" Brittany says, giving her another kiss.  
  
"Well, I really love you too." 

* * *

The three of them eat breakfast together - pancakes with blueberries in a smiley face, assembled by one Oliver Lopez-Pierce. Unfortunately, Ollie messes up the syrup mouth, and syrup ends up on the table. He tries to wipe it, but all it does is get his hands sticky.  
  
Santana wipes his hands with a baby wipe, as Brittany flips the last pancake. Ollie reaches for Lord Tubbington who has waddled his way into the dining room expecting to be fed. He looks disappointed when he approaches his bowl and sees cat food, rather than Seabass and donuts (his favorite combination).  
  
"Tubbs!" Ollie exclaims, clearly wanting to play.  
  
"Ollie, baby, you can play with Tubbs after breakfast, ok?"  
  
The young boy seems content with this answer, though his attention is still focussed on the fat cat. Santana knows for a fact that while Lord Tubbington certainly likes Ollie, he certainly does not love to play. It is only because the old cat loves the Lopez-Pierce boy so much that he even entertains the idea of "play", given his hatred for activity. Lord Tubbington would much prefer a relationship with Oliver, where the young boy only fed and pet him. None of this running around nonsense.  
  
The syrup instance aside, the Lopez-Pierces share a calm breakfast. Ollie scarfs down his pancake quickly.  
  
"Can I play now, Mama?"  
  
"Did you finish your milk?"  
  
"Yep!" he beams, showing her his empty cup.  
  
Santana watches Tubbs hover around the breakfast table and smiles. "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Thank you! Play time, Tubbs!" Ollie grins, hopping off his chair and chasing after the fat feline - who has now wandered off into the living room, clearly disappointed with his own breakfast - with the energy and enthusiasm that only young children have. "Let's do a new trick!"  
  
Santana is also positive that Lord Tubbington hasn't picked up any new tricks in...well ever (unless you count his stint in cigarette smuggling), but laughs as her son grabs a cat toy and pats for Tubbs to join him where he sits. The cat drags himself over and reluctantly swats at it, clearly not up for this level of exercise so early in the morning.  
  
Whatever, serves the fat bastard right for ruining so many of her shoes.  
  
"Your mom called," Brittany informs her. "Her and your dad are taking an earlier flight, so they'll get here in the morning instead of the evening. She said something about a surprise."  
  
"My dad better not be bringing another life-sized bear."  
  
"Awww, but you love Mr Snuggles."  
  
"I don't love keeping Tubbs from having to use it as a scratching post. Don't you remember the last time he tore Mr Snuggles' leg and stuffing started coming out? Ollie thought he was bleeding!"  
  
"We sewed him back up."  
  
"Yeah, but how much more damage is he going to cause to those poor, innocent bears, Britt? Can you imagine our darling boy having to watch the cat practically assault another bear?"  
  
"So you admit it," Brittany smiled, slyly in between bites on pancake.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You love Mr Snuggles."  
  
"That's not what I was saying. Besides, we don't have the space for another one." Santana retorted indignantly.  
  
The truth was Santana totally adored Mr Snuggles. Carlos Lopez had spent most of Santana's upbringing working at the hospital and while things had started to improve after high school, the tension had yet to fully evaporate. After they got married, he made a greater effort. Visits to New York happened a little more frequently, so did phone calls.  
  
But it all finally came to a close when two days after they informed Santana's parents that Brittany was pregnant, Carlos showed up on their doorstep with a stroller and a six-foot teddy bear, congratulating them and saying he didn't want to miss his grandchild's life, in the way he'd missed so much of Santana's.  
  
There had been hugging and crying.  
  
Both Santana and Carlos deny they were the ones crying.

In truth, they both were.

"He was like our baby's guardian, Britt," Santana finally admitted, now seemingly on the verge of tears. "You know? He was so little. When he was by himself in the nursery, it's like Mr Snuggles was looking after him," she sniffed.

"I know, baby," the blonde smiled reassuringly, reaching across the table and patting her wife's hand.

Santana sniffed again and her wife handed her a tissue. "Damn hormones."

"If your dad brings another bear, we can give it to Mike," Brittany suggested. "Quinn is due not long after you anyway. Besides, I think Mr Snuggles has enough left in him to be guardian to our baby girl too."

Santana thinks about it. "We need to stop Tubbs from getting into the nursery and wrecking the bear."

"We can do that. Besides, he was too lazy to finish his underground tunnelling system across the house."

She pauses again. "Ok. You're right," Santana admitted. "As usual."

Brittany laughed and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I like the sound of that."

Both now done with breakfast, the blonde moved to clear their plates from the table to the sink. Santana smiled and watched Ollie try to make Tubbs chase a ball of yarn across the living room. It was probably meant to be some game, but Tubbs preferred taking his sweet time, which didn't seem to bother the young boy. She was also pretty sure the couch was going to be covered in yarn by the end of it.

This was her life.

And damn, did she love every facet of it.

Who would've thought? Certainly not the terrified cheerleader, secretly in love with her best friend all those years ago.

"Hey."

Brittany, who has started to wash the dishes, feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Santana asked, keeping her voice low.

Brittany turns around, with that sly smile Santana fell in love with for the first time, all those years ago.

"Tell me again."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> And she told her every day, forever and ever, until they were 150 years old.
> 
> Also, yes LT is still alive by some miracle and yes, Mike and Quinn got together at some point (I've always liked the idea of them together).
> 
> There might be more of this verse and I have some other ideas if people are interested. I'm still processing everything, but writing this actually made me feel a little better.
> 
> We'll get through this together, guys.


End file.
